wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Glossaire (liste)
Voici une petite liste (non exhaustive ! ) des différentes expressions régulièrement utilisées dans les MMO. Certains termes ont une page dédiée. La plupart des termes sont des sigles ou acronymes dédiés aux MMO ou aux jeux vidéo, d'autres au chat sur Internet. ; AC : Armor Class / Classe d'armure.. ; AE/AoE : Area of Effect damage / Sort de zone : Se dit d'un sort ou d'une compétence qui touche tous les monstres et/ou joueurs dans une zone définie autour de la cible (voir PBAE). ; AFAIK : As Far As I Know. Expression anglophone signifiant "pour autant que je sache". ; AFK : Away From Keyboard / Loin du clavier : Signifiez que l'on quitte son PC pour une certaine période. ; Aggro : Lorsque "quelqu'un a l'aggro", cela signifie que c'est cette personne qui a l'attention d'un monstre. ; Buff : Les buffs sont des sorts qui améliorent les statistiques de votre personnage (par exemple la Force, le nombre de points de vie, la vitesse de régénération de la mana, etc...). ; Caster : De l'Anglais to cast (jeter un sort). Désigne donc les classes dont la magie est l'arme principale (Mages, Démonistes). Les classes hybrides ne sont généralement pas concernées par ce terme. L'autre définition est un verbe désignant l'action de lancer un sort. ; Debuffer : Désigne l'action d'enlever les buffs de la cible. ; DD : Direct Damage / Dégâts Directs / Damage Dealer. La définition peut avoir deux significations. Dans le sens "Sort de DD" cela décrit un sort qui fera tous ses dégâts d'un coup (par opposition aux sorts de buff ou de DoT). Dans le sens "j'ai fait 232 de DD", cela signifie simplement "j'ai fait 232 points de dégâts magiques". ; Damage dealer : Les damage dealers sont des classes à gros potentiel de dégâts (mages, voleurs) ; DMG : Damage / Dégâts. En général utilisé pour les dégâts d'armes de mêlée, mais cela fonctionne aussi pour les dégâts magiques. ; DoT : Damage Over Time / Dégâts persistants. Cela décrit un type de sort ou d'effet dont les dégâts s'effectuent sur la durée, par opposition aux sorts ou effets de DD. Par exemple un sort faisant 300 points de dégâts sur 30 secondes fera 10 points de dégâts par seconde. ; DPS : Damage Per Second / Dégâts par seconde. Le DPS est un ratio entre le dégât moyen d'une arme et son délai. Cela peut aussi s'appliquer pour les personnages. Ainsi, si un personnage a "200 de DPS", cela signifie qu'il fait en moyenne 200 points de dégâts par seconde. Cela peut donc être 100 points au temps X, et 300 points au temps X+1. ; Farm/Farmer : Tuer des monstres à la chaîne (par exemple pour obtenir une recette). ; Flag : Drapeau (terme utilisé généralement dans les champs de bataille) ; FM : Full Mana. Indique aux membres d'un groupe que le niveau de mana est au maximum. ; GM : Game Master / Maître de Jeu (MJ) / Guild Master (Maître de Guilde). ; HP : Hitpoints / points de vie (PV). ; kk : On utilise ce terme lorsque l'on chat. C'est simplement une abbréviation de "ok, ok". ; KoS : Kill on Sight. Lorsque l'on est KoS vis à vis d'une faction, cela signifie que les membres de cette faction vous attaqueront à vue. ; KS : Kill Steal. Si vous vous apprêtez à engager un monstre et qu'un autre joueur ou groupe de joueurs le pique sous votre nez, il(s) vous a (ont) KS ! ; kthxlala~ : On utilise ce terme là aussi lors de chat. Cela s'utilise à la fin d'une phrase. Exemple 1. Buff moi kthxlala~. Dans cet exemple, le sens est "buff moi, ok-merci-je-n'entend-rien!". ; LFG : Looking for a Group. Indique qu'un joueur recherche un groupe. Par ex : Gnome Mage niveau 32 LFG. ; LFM : Looking for More. Indique qu'un groupe recherche un joueur. Par ex: Groupe LFM Pretre 48+. ; LoS : Line of Sight. Désigne la "ligne de vue". Si vous n'êtes pas dans la LoS d'un monstre, il ne vous "voit" pas et ne peux pas vous lancer de sorts ou d'armes de distance. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne sait pas que vous êtes là. ; Low mana : Lorsqu'un joueur utilise cette expression, il veut signifier qu'il lui reste peu de mana et qu'il serait donc sage de faire une pause ; ou que la fin du combat risque d'être ardue. ; Loot : De l'anglais to loot (piller). Lorsqu'on "loot" un corps ou un monstre, cela signifie simplement qu'on a ramassé un ou plusieurs objet(s) qui s'y trouvai(en)t. S'applique aussi comme traduction anglais du mot "butin". ; Mez : De l'Anglais to mesmerize (hypnotiser). Peut être l'état d'un monstre ("Cet orc est mez") ou peut décrire un sort ("Ceci est un sort de mez"). Dans les deux cas, indique que la cible ne bougera plus tant que le sort fera effet ou que la cible sera attaquée. ; Mob : Vient du terme mobile object. Désigne tous les PNJs contrôlés par le serveur du jeu. ; Newbie/newb/noob/n00b : Terme, plus ou moins péjoratif ("noob" l'étant plus que "newbie" par exemple), désignant les joueurs découvrant le jeu et par extension débutants. ; NPC : Non-Playable Character. Terme anglais pour Personnage Non Joueur (PNJ), c'est à dire contrôlé par le serveur de jeu. ; OMG/OMFG : Oh my god/Oh my fucking god. Oh mon dieu/Putain de dieu. ; OOM : Out of mana. Opposé exact de FM, c'est à dire qu'un personnage n'a plus de mana. ; PBAE/PBAoE : Point Blank Area of Effect damage / Sort de zone : Se dit d'un sort ou d'une compétence qui touche tous les monstres et/ou joueurs dans une zone autour du personnage, le contraste avec AE etant qu'il n'y a pas de cible définie (voir AE). ; Pet : Terme Anglais pour décrire les "familiers", c'est à dire les PNJ contrôlés par un joueur (invocations des Démonistes, animaux des Chasseurs, etc...) ; PK : Player killer. Désigne un joueur qui apprécie tuer les personnages d'autres joueurs, si possible de façon déséquilibrée (par exemple en ayant 10 niveaux de plus). ; PvE : Player versus Environment. Désigne les serveurs où les joueurs ne peuvent pas s'attaquer entre eux en dehors des duels ou des arènes. ; PvP : Player versus Player. Désigne les serveurs où les joueurs peuvent s'attaquer entre membres d'une faction opposée (devenu JcJ en français, "Joueur contre joueur"). ; Tank : Deux définitions sont applicables. La première désigne les classes prévues pour prendre les coups (Guerrier, Paladin). La seconde désigne la personne d'un groupe qui est désignée pour prendre les coups (et qui n'est pas nécessairement une classe prévue pour, cela peut par exemple être un familier). ; XP : Abbréviation du terme "expérience", dans le sens "nombre de points d'expérience dans un niveau/requis pour passer au prochain niveau". Par ex: 1. Il ne me reste que 300 XP à faire pour le prochain niveau. 2. Les sangliers me rapportent 23 points d'XP. Pour une raison inconnue, la traduction dans World of Warcraft est "PX". Catégorie:Encyclopédie Catégorie:Glossaire